<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good and evil isn't so simple by GhostGirl1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880049">Good and evil isn't so simple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl1994/pseuds/GhostGirl1994'>GhostGirl1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl1994/pseuds/GhostGirl1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how two boys with brilliant minds fell in love and how it was far more complex than people thought it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good and evil isn't so simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just the taster chapter, there's more to come. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but we will find out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, these will do nicely,” Albus mussed as he put on his new robes patterned with glowing stars.</p><p>“Not to forget these,” he added bending down to put on his best socks, decorated with his favourite sherbet lemon sweet treats. </p><p>“Albus, where the hell are you? You were meant to go over to Bathilda’s ages ago to pick up those supplies for Ariana’s potion,” his brother called.</p><p>“Ah, my brother, with his sweet, calm nature.”</p><p>Albus skipped down the steps and landed on the floor after jumping down the final one. His brother sniggered from the corner of the room.</p><p>“Ah, let me guess. You find my way of moving to be… disagreeable.” </p><p>“Talking like that doesn’t actually mean you’re any better than the rest of us, you know.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to be arrogant, but it is a fact that I finished Hogwarts as one of the top students the school has ever seen,” Albus countered, his voice almost having a merry tone to it.</p><p>Aberforth on the other hand was fuming. An insult just on the tip of his tongue but instead of letting it loose, he rammed his fist straight into the nearest wall. </p><p>“Now, now, Abe. That was unwise. You need your hands to tend to your goats…. Ariana’s potion… I could accio it but that would be rude…”</p><p>And with that, the oldest Dumbledore apparated and popped up on Bathilda’s doorstep. He knocked the door, his mind on something else entirely, namely, the transfiguration paper he’d been writing. </p><p>The door whisked open, revealing a thin-framed teenager with floppy blonde hair and two mismatched eyes that had a deep intensity to them. He studied the boy in front of him for a while before smiling. </p><p>“The spell will work better performed with a forward flick of the wrist instead of a backwards one,” a haughty voice called out.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Albus replied with a look of amusement. </p><p>“The spell you’re trying to create.”</p><p>“I didn’t mention a spell…”</p><p>Realisation dawned on the young wizard and he slammed down the door to his mind using occlumency.<br/>
“That’s private.”</p><p>“If you say so,” the blonde drawled, spinning his wand around in his hand.</p><p>“Besides, you can’t possibly be right.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I’m the brightest, most powerful student, to have come out of Hogwarts for at least a century.”</p><p>“Maybe… but what’s to say there aren’t students smarter at other wizarding schools?”</p><p>“Touché,” Albus said with a small smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Gellert Grindlewald… and you must be Albus Dumbledore,” Albus tilted his head. “Tante, never stops talking about you. It’s Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that.”</p><p>“Ms Bagshot is very important to me too,” Albus said with a small smile.</p><p>Gellert’s eyes narrowed and he walked towards Albus with a threatening air, stopping inches away and whispering in his ear. </p><p>“Well, Mr. Dumbledore, I don’t want to burst your bubble but things are about to change around here. You’ve met your match.”</p><p>Dumbledore just smiled placidly. </p><p>“Well, Gellert, best of luck with that.”</p><p>The redhead then ducked out of the blonde’s hold and skipped into the living room. </p><p>“Skipping makes you look like a girl, Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Good, I do respect the fairer sex.”</p><p>“You’re going down, Dumbledore,” Gellert screamed after him.</p><p>“Oh, Gellert. Don’t have a tantrum, it makes you look far less attractive,” he said adding in a cheeky wink. </p><p>The blonde wizard let out a giant huff and pouted. He was not going to have a tantrum. Gellert Grindlewald did not have tantrums. He definitely didn’t, and the broken vase opposite him, had nothing to do with a possible tantrum. </p><p>“Thank-you so much Ms Bagshot for your kindness,” Albus called as he brushed past Gellert again, this time holding the package he came to collect. “Oh, let me help with that,” Dumbledore chirped, fixing the vase wandlessly. </p><p>Gellert just narrowed his eyes at him, he door slammed as Dumbledore left, calling out a cheerful farewell.  A small smile played out on the younger wizard’s face. Maybe he had found his equal after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>